


Místo bez světla Aideenina

by JoMoznaNe



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMoznaNe/pseuds/JoMoznaNe
Summary: Malá klisnička ze stáda Mystiků se jednoho dne zatoulá a najde si divokého kamaráda, který ji pozve na podivné dobrodružství.





	1. Chapter 1

Nad územím Mystiků se drželo poklidné ticho. Členové stáda leželi v trávě mezi fialovými květy a rozjímali. V korunách stromů běhaly veverky a spokojeně štěbetaly.

Pod vysokou vzrostlou sekvojí seděla šedá klisnička s modrou hřívou. U jejích kopýtek pobíhala trojice pištících veverek. Klisnička se s nimi tvrdohlavě dohadovala. Byla na sebe docela pyšná. Ještě jí nebyl ani rok a už se dokázala úplně sama naučit cizí jazyk! Jen díky tomu měla také na území Mystiků nějaké kamarády.

Toužila se stát veverkou. Pochopitelně věděla, že to nejde, ale moc se chtěla svým přátelům přiblížit. Ostatní Mystikové byli příliš staří než aby si s ní hráli a tak jediný, kdo s ní běhal mezi sekvojemi byly veverky. Kdyby neměla ta hloupá kopýtka, snad by za nimi lezla i na stromy.

Vlastně se o to mnohokrát už i pokusila, ale větve starých vysokých stromů byly příliš vysoko, než aby na ně dosáhla. A tak musela sedět pod nimi a sledovat svoje veverčí kamarádi, jak se houpou ve větvích.

Trojice veverek se opět hbitě vyhoupla do koruny a malá klisnička osaměla. Rádi si s ní povídali, ale koukat se na svět z výšky, to byla větší zábava. Hříbě to naštvalo. Chtěla za nimi. Chtěla vědět, jaké to tam nahoře je.

Její modrá hříva jí padala do čela, ale ona dál neoblomně klusala do kopce. Napadlo ji, že když vyšplhá výš, najde lepší místo, odkud by se dostala na větev. Našla kamenný výběžek a vyklusala na něj. Přímo před sebou měla tlustou sekvojovou větev. "Ta by mě klidně mohla unést," zamumlala si pro sebe a natáhla kopýtko.

"Tohle byl příšerný nápad," hlesla si kobylka pro sebe. Větev ji skutečně unesla a dokonce se z ní dokázala dostat na další a další. Ale najednou pod jejími kopýtky větev zavrzala a zapraskala. Najednou se klonila nad zemí a modlila se k Aideen samotné, aby si nic nezlomila.

Větev se s hlasitým zapraskáním zlomila a klisnička upadla na lískový keř. Naštěstí byla v pořádku. Všechny čtyři nohy pořád stejně hbité a v jednom celku. Jak se tak kobylka ujišťovala, že je v pořádku, pod kopýtky jí křupal prašný písek. _Takový na našem území nemáme..._ pomyslela si nervózně. To znamenalo, že jí její cesta do korun stromů zavedla na území jiného stáda.

"Hej, co tady děláš?!" Kobylka zaslechla dusot kopyt v písku a rozhlédla se kolem. Z oblaku prachu se vynořil mladý pruhovaný hnědý hřebeček zhruba jejího věku. Trochu se jí ulevilo. Čekala, že narazí na nějakého dospělého koně.

"Co tady chceš? Ty nejsi Válečník!" zaržál hnědáček a švihl ocasem. Kobylka sklopila uši. "Ztratila jsem se. Šplhala jsem na strom a spadla jsem."

"Ovšem, že jsi spadla! Vždyť máš kopýtka, nemáš se jak chytit! Ty jsi ale hloupá!"

Klisna se zamračila a pohodila hlavou. "Já že jsem hloupá! Umím mluvit veverčí řečí! Vsadím se, že to ty nedokážeš!"

Hřebeček si odfrknul a zahrabal kopýtkem. "To neumím. Ale jednou jsem zahnal hada! Skoro..."

Šedá kobylka zastříhala ušima. "Zahnat hada, to bych nezvládla!"

"Tady není, co jiného dělat. Nikdo si se mnou nehraje, všichni jsou moc zaneprázdnění. Takže se učím zahánět hady. Jeden mě už málem uštknul, ale jde mi to jde docela dobře, abys věděla."

O pár minut později se obě hříbata ztrácela v oblacích prachu, běhala v kruzích a sem a tam. Rozhodli se, že se pro vlastní bezpečí už nebudou hádat. Snad by se mohli dokonce spřátelit... pro vlastní bezpečí.

Jejich stáda z toho pochopitelně nadšená nebudou. Koně z cizích stád by se mimo pravidelná shromáždění scházet neměli. Ale snad by se to nemuseli dozvědět. A tak si věnovali poklonu, jako to viděli u dospělých koní, když se seznamovali. 

"Jmenuji se Ziggy."

"Já jsem Oblázek."


	2. Chapter 2

"Odkud jsou ty veliké větve, co máte zabodané v zemi po svém území?" vyzvídala Ziggy. Zase se s Oblázkem sešla. Tentokrát přišel on za ní k Mystikům.

"To nejsou větve. Jsou to zuby!"

"Děláš si legraci!" vypískla Ziggy. "Žádné zvíře nemá tak velké podlouhlé zuby!"

Oblázkovi se v očích zablýsklo. Byl rád, že ví něco víc, než jeho kamarádka a chystal se o svou moudrost podělit. "Teď už ne. Ale kdysi tudy chodili velcí koně, kteří měli dlouhé zuby. A před nimi tu byli ještě větší koně! Ti zase měli rohy. Jejich hlava byla veliká jako dospělý Válečník."

Ziggy zastříhala ušima. Nevěděla, že před stádem, které se později rozdělilo na Lesníky, Válečníky a Mystiky, tu ještě něco bylo. Oblázek vesele pokračoval. "Tudy jenom procházeli. Utíkali ze severu před chladem... a možná ještě něčím jiným!" Ziggy vyplašeně sklopila ouška. "Před čím ještě?"

Oblázek zavrtěl hlavou. "Nevím. Ale moje maminka povídala, že tam je něco, čeho se báli." Hnědáček se opatrně naklonil blíž ke kamarádce. "Vím, kudy se tam jde. Mohli bychom to dojít zjistit!" Ziggy se na koníka zamračila. "Jestli se toho báli naši velcí předci, jak bychom se tomu mohli ubránit my? Ne, nebudeme tam chodit!"

"Jenom se koukneme. Nebudeme s ničím bojovat!"

Šedá klisnička rázně pohodila hlavou. "Je to moc nebezpečné, Oblázku. Jsme jenom hříbata!"

Hřebeček si dupl kopýtkem. "Co jsem taky od Mystiků čekal, že? Měl jsem to vědět. Jenom Válečníci mají odvahu se postavit nepřátelům našich předchůdců. Půjdu sám."

Ziggy by bývalo nevadilo, co řekl. Přeci jen na takové řeči od ostatních stád byla zvyklá. Každý se dmul pýchou nad vlastnostmi svých druhů a ohrnoval nos nad zvyklostmi cizích. Ale vylekalo ji, že hřebeček navrhl, že na to místo vyrazí sám. Co kdyby se ztratil? Zranil?

Hnědák klusal po vyšlapané cestičce zpátky ke svému stádu. Jeho hnědá srst splývala s okolní zemí, takže byl krásně maskovaný. Ne že by to potřeboval, Mystikové byli příliš zaneprázdnění svými vlastními myšlenkami, než aby si všimli malého válečnického hříběte, co se vetřelo na jejich území.

"Oblázku, počkej!" zvolala Ziggy a cválala za ním. "Nemůžeš tam jít sám. Co když se něco stane? Půjdu s tebou!"

Hnědák se pyšně usmál. Věděl, že dokáže kobylku přesvědčit. Oba se tedy opatrně rozhlédli, jestli je nikdo nesleduje a vydali se nahoru po cestě na území stáda Válečníků, odkud vedla cesta do dávných zemí koní s dlouhými zuby.

Když Oblázkovi pod kopýtky začal křupat písek, zastříhal ušima, jestli neuslyší některého člena svého stáda. Věděl, že vyhnout se musí hlavně hlídkám, které strážily cesty vedoucí z tábora. Tu, na kterou se chystali oni ale nikdo nehlídal. Proč taky? Byla zasněžená, klikatá a úzká. Nikdo tudy chodit nechtěl.

"Je tu docela chladno," špitla Ziggy. Cestička se klikatila a úžila, ale mrazivý vítr se tam stejně dostal. "To znamená, že se blížíme," odpověděl Oblázek a dál neoblomně poklusával směrem k tajemnému chladnému místu.

Zigginy nohy se začaly bořit do sněhu. Uzoučká cestička se rozevřela ve velikánské zasněžené údolí. Hustá mrazivá mlha lechtala kobylku v nozdrách. Došli do svého cíle. "Je to tu větší, než jsem čekal," zamumlal Oblázek. Jeho rudohnědá pruhovaná srst do zasněženého světa vůbec nezapadala. Vypadal jako z úplně jiného světa...

"Tohle už je Šedý svět, viď?" Oblázek přikývl. "Už jsme příliš daleko od našeho území, určitě jsme v Šedém světě."

Ziggy našlapovala opatrně. Mystici jí o místech mimo jejich domov vyprávěli, zvlášť po tom, co se na jejich zelenavé planiny poprvé připletl ten koník a jeho podivný přátelský člověk, co se oblékali oba stejně. Vždycky si myslela, že Šedý svět bude vypadat jinak. Že tam potká více koní a lidí. Ale před ní se rozléhala jen bílá pustina s holými stromy.

"Páni, pojď se podívat, co jsem našel!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ziggy cválala sněhem. Její kopýtka zanechávala hluboké stopy. Utíkala za Oblázkem, která nadšeně poskakoval a řehtal. "Pojď se na to podívat!"

"...Co je to?" podivila se Ziggy. Oblázek našel tuze zvláštní věc. Uprostřed zasněžené pustiny stála podivná fialová struktura v jejímž srdci se točila jasně zelená spirála. Šedá klisnička se otřásla. Neměla tušení, na co se vlastně dívá, ale neměla z toho dobrý pocit.

Oblázek se ale zdál být opačného názoru. Přiklusal k podivné struktuře blíže a zvedl kopýtko. "Zajímalo by mě, co to udělá, když na to sáhnu..."

"Oblázku, neblázni! Přece jsi říkal, že se sem jen podíváme!"

Hnědák ale svou společnici neposlouchal. Pomalu natáhl kopýtko k podivné zelené spirále. Ziggy zavalil nepříjemný chlad. Oblázkovo kopýtko se dotklo oné chladné prázdnoty a pomalu se v ní ztrácelo. "Někam to vede," špitl hřebeček. Ziggy protočila očima. "Dobře, takže můžeme jít pryč."

"Chci se tam podívat!"

"Ne! Nevíš, co tam je!"

Oblázek však neohroženě pokračoval a za chvíli už byla skoro celá jeho noha na druhé straně. Ziggy zavalila panika a tak se rozhodla udělat to první co ji napadlo. Zakousla se do kamarádova ocasu a zatáhla za něj jak nejsilněji dokázala. "Co to děláš? Jenom se kouknu a hned půjdu zpátky!"

"Co se to tam děje?" Od stěn uzavřeného údolí se odrazila ozvěna tajemného hlasu. Oblázek se zarazil a Ziggy se konečně podařilo ho dostat od tajemného portálu dál. "Nechoďte k tomu!" zahřměl hlas znovu a i hnědý koník tentokrát poslušně odstoupil stranou.

Zpoza zasněženého keře se vynořilo podivné stvoření. Jeden by si snad troufl tvrdit, že je to veverka, kdyby nebylo té podivné modré srsti. "Jděte od toho portálu dál, dokud se můžete vrátit zpátky!" Ziggy i Oblázek ustrnuli překvapením, když zjistili, že onen hlas patřil právě téhle podivné veverce.

Klisnička udělala pár kroků blíž a vesele zařehtala. "Nikdy jsem nepotkala veverku, co umí koníkovsky! Mluví taky dvěma jazyky, jako já!"

"Nejsem veverka!" dupnul podivný host v nesouhlasu. "Jsem kosmická bytost mimo vaše porozumění."

"...Ale vypadáš jako veverka."

S tím se modrý tvor nedokázal přít. Udělal pár koleček v bílém sněhu a pak zašvitořil: "Jmenuji se Fripp." I hříbata si s ne-veverčákem vyměnila jména. On se pak napřímil a tmavýma očima pohlédl přímo do jejich tváří. "Tohle není místo pro malá hříbata. Zvlášť ne s tím portálem uprostřed toho všeho. Za chvíli bych se měl vrátit, přeci jen jsem pořád nemocný... ale snad bych vás měl doprovodit k vašemu stádu. Tak pojďte."

Frippovy tlapky nechávaly malinkaté stopy ve sněhu a Ziggy a Oblázek klusali za ním. "Už byste tam neměli chodit. Ten portál vede na nepěkné místo." Ziggy jen souhlasně přikyvovala, ale Oblázek byl viditelně zklamaný.

Konečně doběhli na konec úzké cestičky a Fripp se zastavil. "Tady vás opustím. Dál jít nemohu, musím se vrátit ke svému odpočinku. Hodně štěstí a dávejte na sebe pozor." Oblázek a Ziggy vylezli z úzkého průchodu a naposledy se s Frippem rozloučili. Ten už ale v uličce nebyl. Jediné, co po něm zbylo byly malé veverčí stopy ve sněhu.


	4. Chapter 4

Slunce se pomaloučku klonilo k obzoru, když se Ziggy vracela na území Mystiků. Pár koní vzhlédlo, když dusala trávou, ale nezdálo se, že by si její nepřítomnosti někdo všiml. Všichni už si zvykli, že ráda hrála na schovávanou s veverkami a občas ji cesta zavedla do podivných míst.

Klisnička sklonila hlavu k trávě a ukousla si pár stébel. Zaslechla za sebou něčí kroky. "Vrbo!" usmála se. Starší klisnu měla ráda. Věděla, že přišla do stáda jako dospívající kobylka, ale Ziggy tehdy ještě nebyla na světě. Znala Vrbu jen jako Mystičku a v jiném stádě si ji nedokázala ani představit.

Šedohnědá srst starší klisny se leskla pod zapadajícím sluncem a světlo vycházející z hub zapletených v její hřívě pomalu získávalo na intenzitě. "Jak ses dnes měla, maličká?" zeptala se s úsměvem. Klisnička švihla ocáskem a vesele začala povídat o schovávané s veverkami. Věděla, že to jí Vrba určitě uvěří.

Ona ale zavrtěla hlavou. "Vím, že jsi dnes nebyla u stromu Sentinel. Veverky si o tvém zmizení štěbetaly. Ale myslím, že nikdo jiný to neslyšel." Ziggy sklopila ouška. "Tak mi pověz, kam tě tvá cesta zavedla?"

Šedá kobylka věděla, že starší klisně může věřit. Lehla si do trávy a pověděla jí o tom podivném zasněženém místě, odkud kdysi přišli velcí koně s dlouhými zuby. Nebyla si jistá, zda by měla sdílet i zážitek s podivným zeleným portálem, ale chtěla Vrbě povědět o té modré veverce, co jim pomohla.

Vrba tiše pokývala hlavou. "Jsem ráda, že jsi Oblázka nepustila. Na druhé straně toho portálu se skrývají nepěkné věci. Tajemná dimenze, kam by žádný obyvatel Divokých lesů neměl ani vkročit."

"A ti ze Šedého světa tam mohou?"

"Většinou ne. Spousta z nich má taky strach, i když některé to místo fascinuje. Je barevné a tajemné a kde kdo chce vidět, jak to tam vypadá. Ale vládnou tam temné síly a Aideenino světlo tam nedosáhne."

Ziggy zastříhala ušima. Do toho dne neslyšela o místě, kam by ani samotná Aideen nedohlédla. Všichni říkali, že i v Šedém světě pořád září její životadárné světlo, které pomáhá ztraceným duším najít cestu.

"Takže tam nikdy nikdo nechodí?"

"To se říci nedá. Některé odvážné duše ze Šedého světa tam chodí a snaží se zbavit mocí zla, které nad tím světem převzaly moc."

Vrba nozdrami pocuchala modrou hřívu malé klisničky. "Neměla bys tam chodit. Alespoň ne teď. Odvážní lidé ze Šedého světa mají víc vědomostí o tom, jak tam přežít, než my kdy dokážeme. V jejich světě se pořád něco děje a mění. My na takové velké změny nejsme připraveni."

Ziggy pohodila hřívou a přikývla. "Oblázka to místo zaujalo. Myslím, že jednou by se tam chtěl vydat."

"Válečnické duše touží po dobrodružstvích a tajemných cestách. Radši si vše na vlastní oči prohlédnou, než aby prodlévali ve snách jako my. Snad ho jeho odvaha dovede tam, kde by si přál skončit. Vaše přátelství je zvláštní a technicky proti pravidlům... ale není neobvyklé."

Vrba se usmála. "Nikomu o tom nepovím, neměj strach. Jen se snaž vás oba držet dál od toho zasněženého údolí. Podruhé už by se modrý veverčák objevit nemusel."

Šedá klisnička znovu přikývla a položila hlavu do trávy. Když od Vrby tohle všechno slyšela, najednou ji zajímalo, kdo mohl být tak odvážný, aby se na druhou stranu portálu vydal. Mohl snad ten podivný člověk, co se obléká stejně, jako jeho kůň, být jedním z nich? Kdyby s některým z lidí Šedého světa odešla... mohla by se tam podívat taky?

Nikdy nad odchodem z Divokých lesů nepřemýšlela a snad i tohle byla jen pomíjivá fantazie... Ale na chvíli ji napadlo, že jednou by se mohla stát jedním z těch odvážlivců, co překročili práh do jiné reality. Fripp, kosmická bytost, co vypadá jako veverka, by byl jejím rádcem a snad by si našla i nějakého toho člověka, co by si nesla s sebou. Třeba by šel Oblázek s ní...

To byly ale všechno jen nevinné hříběcí myšlenky. Než bude moci udělat takové rozhodnutí, ještě to pár let potrvá. Do té doby může jen čekat, dál mluvit s veverkami a snad se dál setkávat s Oblázkem. Ale hlavně se bude od vstupu do tajemné dimenze držet co nejdál.


End file.
